Man Of Steel Season Two
Man Of Steel Season Two, is the second season that deals with the aftermath of the previous finale. 2013-2014 Created by Ali Adler, Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer. Cast EditEdit Main Cast EditEdit *Armie Hammer as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman and Earth-36 Clark Kent *Nicole Beharie as Lois Lane and Earth-36 Detective Lois Lane *Jessica Rothe as Dr. Caitlin Snow and Earth-36 Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost *Eddie Redmayne as Dr. Winslow “Winn” Schott Jr. / Accord and Earth-36 Winslow Schott / Reverb *Nicola Peltz as Kara Zor-El *Mahershala Ali as Earth-36 Dr. Milton Fine and Professor Vril Dox *David Harewood as Hank Henshaw / J’onn J’onzz / Martian Manhunter and Cyborg Superman *Tyler Ritter as Andrew "Andy" Kent Recurring castEdit *Unknown as Alex Trent / Bloodsport *Collin Firth as Perry White *Joe Manganiello as Steve Lombard- 1/23 *Zachery Quinto as Christopher Hemsworth / Earth-36 Superman / Dru Zod / General Zod and Christopher Hemsworth *Tony Todd as the voice of General Zod *Dean Cain as Jonathan Kent, Superman (archive footage), and Dr. Christopher Hemsworth / Earth-43 Superman *Damon Gupton as Bill Henderson and Earth-36 Henderson *Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein / Firestorm *Jared Padalecki as Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm and Earth-36 Ronnie Raymond / Deathstorm *Sienna Miller as Detective Maggie Sawyer *Vivica A. Fox as Ella Lane *Unknown as Lana Lang and Earth-36 Lana Lang / Dr. Light *Teri Hatcher as Dr. Jenet Klyburn *Demore Barnes as Dr. Henry Hewitt / Tokamak and Earth-36 Dr. Henry Hewitt *Corinne Foxx as Earth- 36 Hope Fine *Nathalie Emmanuel as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl *Erik King as John Watson / Spartan *Lucy Lawless as Martha Kent *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as John Corben / Metallo *Paul Blackthorne Snapper Carr * Episodes 1. "The One Who Saved Metropolis"- Ronnie and Stein turn into Firestorm and help Clark destroy the singularity, but at the cost of Ronnie's life. Five months later, Clark operates alone without the D.E.O, using his abilities to repair Metropolis while being embraced by the public as a hero; Winn works in the police department alongside Dan, and Caitlin works at Mercury Labs. Clark evaluates a crime scene with a victim named Al Rothstein. At a ceremony, Superman is attacked by Atom-Smasher, whose strength and size manipulation prove too much for Clark, but manages to force his mask off. Underneath the mask Atom-Smasher is revealed to look exactly like Rothstein. Clark is convinced by Andy, J'onn and the others that he needs help in taking down certain metahumans and aliens. Rothstein is defeated by over absorbing radiation. As he dies, Rothstein tells Clark that he was sent to kill him by someone called "General Zod". Jonathan is revealed to be alive and says goodbye to his family, leaving Metropolis for Smallville so that Clark can focus on being Superman. A man arrives at the D.E.O and, introducing himself as Christopher Hemsworth, tells the team their world is in danger. 2. "Supermen Of Two Worlds"- Christopher explains to everyone that he is Superman on a parallel Earth and that he was in a battle with a demonic Kryptonian named General Zod when the singularity brought him to this Earth without his powers. Stein confirms the claim, describing their world as "Earth-41" and Christopher's as "Earth-36". Zod brings another metahuman from Earth-36 called Sand Demon, later identified as Eddie Slick, to kill Superman. Winn analyzes the "sand" left behind and has a vision of the previous fight, frightening him. After Slick kidnaps Officer Maggie Sawyer , Christopher teaches Clark how to hurl yellow sun energy. Winn uses his power to find Maggie's location. Clark uses the sunlight blast to turn Sand Demon's particles to glass, killing him. Maggie reveals to Henderson that Despero killed her father. She joins the MPD's metahuman task force. Winn divulges his ability to Stein, and convinces him not to tell anyone. Stein and Winn are able to locate 52 breaches with Earth-36, with the largest one being within the D.E.O itself. Sam's estranged wife, Ella, pays him a visit. Stein collapses while talking. On Earth-36 it is revealed that the Milton Fine of that world is alive and in charge of the D.E.O 3. "Symbol Of Hope"- Christopher creates a device that stabilizes the singularity and will allow him to return home, but he opts to stay to help Clark stop General Zod. Meanwhile, a former scientist known as Dr. Regelus starts becoming a vigilante by taking down a bunch of meteor infected individuals.Gayle Marsh one of Clark's childhood friends arrives and is revealed to be helping Caitlin track Regelus. Eventually, they find a location, with Superman arriving with the D.E.O. They manage to capture him and destroy his suit leaving him a regular human. Sam visits Lois and reveals that Ella is alive and a former addict. Stein turns into Firestorm, but with blue flames. Earth-36's Fine arrives at the lab through the breach. 4. "A New Firestorm"- The team is able to temporarily stabilize Stein. Caitlin states that he needs to merge with a new person in order to survive. She identifies two potential candidates: a scientist named Henry Hewitt and a former high school football star named Jefferson Jackson. Hewitt is excited to merge with Stein, but the attempt fails and Hewitt leaves angrily, not knowing that his own meteor infected powers have been activated. Jefferson initially refuses, but agrees when Hewitt goes on rampage. After the successful merger, the new Firestorm joins Superman in helping to take down Hewitt, who is incarcerated. Before departing with Jefferson, Stein encourages Winn to tell the others about his powers. Meanwhile, Ella reveals that she is suffering from a terminal illness and only has months to live. Lois later confronts her for hiding the existence of the former's brother. In the meantime, Fine breaks into S.T.A.R Labs and steals an unknown device. Later, Clark is attacked by a humanoid shark monster sent by General Zod, but is saved by Fine. 5. "The Darkness and the Light"- Fine, who Winn nicknames "Milt" to distinguish him from Dox, reveals that he is responsible for the creation of the meteor infected people and for General Zod being on Earth-36. He states that he plans to help Clark's team stop General Zod and other meteor infected people. At the same time, a meteor infected meta-human from Earth-36 called Doctor Light arrives and starts robbing banks. Clark recognizes her as the Earth-36 version of Lana. Later, Light attempts to kill Lana and take over her identity, but accidentally kills Lana's boss and is stopped by Clark's team in the process. Milt reveals Winn's powers to the team, which Winn uses to locate Light. Superman defeats her with the help of Milt. After locking Light up, they plan to use her to lure Zod out and defeat him for good. Christopher, who dislikes Milt and vice versa, thinks it is too dangerous and leaves the team. Meanwhile, Clark starts dating Cat Grant while Winn starts a date with a barista named Kendra Saunders. Winn picks the nickname "Accord" for himself. Back on Earth-36, it is revealed that General Zod has Milt's daughter captive. 6. "Bow Down To General Zod"- As the team works to find a way to stop Zod, Doctor Light escapes from her containment cell. Instead, the Earth-41 Lana agrees to help the team by impersonating Doctor Light. Clark and Lana catch up on everything she had missed while Andy is at odds over the teams plan to catch Zod. Milt creates a sunlight dampening serum and the team stages a fight at one of the breaches in order to trick Zod through. The attempt fails, as General Zod knew the plan. Instead, he goes after Lana, before fighting Superman. General Zod is much faster and stronger and easily overpowers Clark, showing him defeated with his unconscious body to the local news,the police station and the Daily Planet before ultimately returning to the D.E.O. Zod stabs Clark with his hand, but Winn shoots him with the serum, which hurts General Zod, but still leaves him with enough of his powers to escape. Later, Milt reveals that General Zod has his daughter, Hope, and that he came to Earth-41 to stop Zod. Clark wakes from his injuries and discovers that he can no longer feel his legs. 7."Gorilla War"- Clark manages to recover from the paralysis, but is unable to use his powers due to the psychological trauma of General Zod exposing Clark's defeat to the city. Lois reaches out to Jonathan and Martha, who return to help Clark overcome his fears. Fine formulates a plan to close all of the breaches, except one, through which General Zod can enter into the trap set for him. Winn touches Kendra, but leaves after seeing a winged person in a vibe. Titano returns, using scientists to steal various chemicals in the hopes of creating more gorillas with his level of intelligence. He later kidnaps Caitlin to help him with his plan. Milt dresses up as the Brainiac in order to trick Titano into thinking that his "friend" is still alive. The plan works long enough for Milt to rescue Caitlin before they both escape. After Clark is fully recovered, they lure Titano to one of the dimensional breaches and send him to a jungle sanctuary for gorillas that have been experimented on in Earth-36. Later, Winn meets Kendra again, this time vibing and seeing her as the winged figure. 8. "Legends Of Yesterday"- In 2166, the immortal warrior Vandal Savage has successfully conquered the entire planet. In an effort to save humanity, Time Master Rip Hunter travels back to 2013 to assemble a group of superheroes and supervillains to team up and stop Savage's rise to power In the present, Vandal Savage arrives in Metropolis looking to kill Kendra Saunders. After he attacks Kendra and Winn Schott, Clark Kent takes Kendra to Gotham City and enlists the help of Bruce Wayne and his team to protect her. The team is visited by Nyssa who informs them that Savage is an immortal. Later, Kendra is kidnapped by Hawkman, but Batman and Superman rescue her and capture him. He introduces himself as Carter Hall, and tells them he and Kendra are soulmates who have been connected for millennia. They are destined to die, be reborn, and find each other in each lifetime. Carter also reveals that Savage has killed the pair several times, each time growing stronger. Savage acquires the Staff of Horus, a deadly weapon. Kendra unlocks her abilities and becomes Hawkgirl and the team decides to regroup in Metropolis. 9."World's End"-While out on a date with Dan, Andy and him witness an attack being made by a meta-human known as Death Spawn. Although Clark tries his best to stop him at first on patrol, he is unable to. Dan becomes upset when he sees Andy speaking to Superman and to Hank, who is having the D.E.O. pose as FBI agents. At the D.E.O., Fine begins to provide an explanation into Death Spawn.The Deathspawn of Apokolips is the offspring of Apokolips' ruler Darkseid and the Fury of Death. On Earth Thirty-Six, Death Spawn was born after the Furies' defeat, the Deathspawn of Apokolips made it's way to the planet's heart, the source of the Avatars's power. Reaching the Parliament of Earth, the Deathspawn proceeded to singlehandedly defeat the elemental forces of the planet when Green Lantern was summoned to save them to nearly no avail, as Deathspawn was tearing his way through the planet's core in order to prepare it for Apokolips' arrival. His power spreading, Deathspawn covered the Earth on molten metal, terraforming the planet so Apokolips could feast on it. Clark asks if he ever has to worry about Darkseid and Fine tells him yes since there is a Darkseid on every earth. Dan confronts Andy about Superman and is upset that Andy didn't tell him about being in the FBI as well as the fact that the FBI enjoys a close personal relationship with a vigilante. Andy comes clean about being in the D.E.O, which was formed shortly after Superman's existence. Dan is more annoyed with Andy than ever since criminals would use Superman's help rather than the police's excuse at court. In the meantime, Deathspawn manages to penetrate Earth's core and revealed that his goal would be to seed the planet so that it could be consumed by Apokolips. Superman manages to defeat him with help from the D.E.O who uses flamethrowers against DeathSpawn. Dan decides to take a break from Andy for a while. Zod becomes upset with Deathspawn's failure and decides to deal with the Man of Steel himself. 10."Merry Christmas"'-'''Lex Luthor is chosen to be Zod's vessel which is why Zod alters Lex's body so that Lex would have Kryptonian powers. To defeat Zod, Hank gives Clark a Kryptonian dagger, telling him to kill Lex. However, Clark could not bring himself to do this, and instead hurled the dagger at Brainiac, stabbing him in the chest. However, with Brainiac accessing the Fortress of Solitude through the dagger, Zod's spirit was released into Lex's body. When Clark demanded to know where Lex was, Zod replied that Lex was dead, and gave Clark an opportunity to join him in conquering Earth. When Clark refused, Zod imprisoned him in the Phantom Zone. In Lex's body, Zod absorbed his human intelligence, feelings and memories. Zod attacks the United States Army in his quest to transform Earth into a new Krypton. When Lois tried to stop Zod, he impaled her hand to a wall with a fire poker. Later, Lois obtained the Kryptonian dagger and tried to stab Zod, but Zod was too quick and too powerful; he threw Lois to the floor and broke the dagger in half. Clark, managing to escape from the Phantom Zone with help from Winn and Caitlin, confronted Zod after destroying the Kryptonian black box that Zod was using to transform Earth in the process. Unfortunately, Zod, a trained soldier, easily outmatched Clark and pummeled him into submission. At the end, Zod struck a deal: If Clark swore his allegiance to him, then Zod would allow those close to him to live. Clark appeared to agree, but after taking Zod's hand, pressed the Crystal of El into it, separating Zod's spirit from Lex's body. Clark promises to catch Zod next time while Lex is arrested by the United States Army for Zod's crimes with Lex having no memory of his actions. Caitlin and Christopher begin a romantic relationship. As the team is celebrating Christmas, a pod (similar to Clark's) crashes near Metropolis. Clark opens the pod and is shocked by what is inside it. 11. "Brainiac Returns"- The team discovers Deathspawn's death and Christopher suspects Milt. Winn asks Milt for help in controlling his vibing abilities. The latter determines they are connected to Winn's fear response and triggers a vibe which alerts the team that Vril Dox is back. Milt surmises that this version of Dox is from a point in the future before he went back in time to destroy Krypton and was protected from being erased. Winn has a vibe of the future, and the team learns that Dox is planning to use tachyons to return to his time. Clark arrives as Superman and destroys the machine. After a high flying fight around the city, Clark stops Dox and imprisons him at the D.E.O. However, his capture causes a rupture in the timeline that threatens to kill Winn, so Clark sends Dox back to the future to save his friend. Meanwhile, Cat discovers Clark is Superman when he reveals his secret to her, and she is pleased that he was truthful with her. In the end at the D.E.O, the team reveal a girl who seems to have Kryptonian abilities which shocks Superman and Andy. They question her, who reveals herself as Kara Zor-El, and Clark's cousin. 12. "Burning The Candle At Both Ends"- Right before the meteor shower, Simon Jones was thrown into a bunch of chemicals left for dead. Sealed away, he is freed two years later with the ability to become psychic and manipulate telekinesis He sets out to get revenge on those who attempted to kill him. Milt creates a device to siphon Clark's sunlight energy and attaches it to his suit. It steals a portion of Clark's speed. Fine gives the energy to Zod, who demands the rest. Meanwhile, Fine and Clark also successfully find a way to close the breaches. While going after Simon, Lois is injured when Clark arrives too late to save her. Fine tells the team about the device, asking to be returned to Earth-36 and have Clark seal the breaches so Zod cannot re-enter. After stopping Simon, Clark informs Fine that the team will help the latter to save Hope. In the meantime, Kara continues to try and live a normal life when Andy decides to teach her about society, 13. "Welcome To Earth-36"- Before heading to Earth-36, Clark closes all but one of the breaches, which is at the D.E.O. Using the last breach, Clark, Winn, and Milt travel to Earth-36, but an energy surge destabilizes the breach and the trio get stuck on Earth-36. Clark decides to impersonate his doppelgänger to get more information on General Zod. He later meets the Lois and Adam of Earth-36 and learns that Lois, who is his doppelgänger's wife, works for the MPD while Andy is a singer. Clark is attacked by Earth-36's Caitlin and Ronnie, known as Killer Frost and Deathstorm, respectively. Andy is killed in the attack. Winn attempts to help the police stop the pair, but is confronted by his own evil doppelgänger, known as "Reverb" and revealed to have greater powers, including control over nervous systems and manipulation of vibrations. Superman arrives and is stopped by Reverb, Cyborg Superman and Deathstorm. General Zod arrives, kills Reverb, Cyborg Superman and Deathstorm for harming Superman, and then imprisons Clark. Meanwhile, a new meteor infected human named Adam Fells appears in Earth-41 Metropolis. Christopher tells Caitlin that he invented Velocity-6, which is the real reason why he lost his abilities. Caitlin develops Velocity-7, which Christopher uses to engage Fells, who escapes. 14."Escape From Earth-36"- On Earth-36, General Zod issues a demand to Metropolis to turn in Fine and attacks the D.E.O. to find Fine and Winn; but the two escape with Clark-36. The trio updates Lois-36 on what happened with Clark-41. They decide to convince Caitlin-36 to help. After a fight, Caitlin-36 agrees to take the team to General Zod. They arrive and rescue Clark-41 and Hope, but Zod shows up too. They are able to escape by the help of Caitlin-36, who keeps Zod frozen and unable to move, but a third unidentified prisoner, who tries to reveal something about Christopher, is left behind. Clark-36 and Lois-36 leave Metropolis to hide from Zod. Meanwhile on Earth-41, Caitlin-41 creates "Velocity 9", which Christopher uses to stop Adam, who gets incarcerated in Strykers Island. Caitlin-41 discovers that Velocity 9 can cure Christopher .The latter, Caitlin, Lois and Andy stabilize the breach and allow Clark-41, Winn, Milt, and Hope to return, but General Zod stabs his arm through Christopher and pulls him back through the closing breach to Earth-36. 15. "King Shark"- While everyone tries to move on, the humanoid shark-monster that Milt stopped, known as "King Shark," escapes A.R.G.U.S. custody and heads for Metropolis to kill Superman. John Watson and Iman Avesta, arrive to warn Clark. King Shark, later identified as Shay Lamden, shows up at Clark's home looking for Superman, tracking Clark's sunlight energy. A.R.G.U.S. arrives and forces Shay to retreat. Later, Clark forces King Shark to chase him out on the water, where Clark creates an electrified underwater cyclone that subdues the latter, and allows A.R.G.U.S. to imprison him again, with Iman planning to find a cure. Clark vows to open a breach back to Earth-36 to stop General Zod. Meanwhile, Clark and Kara find it hard to develop a relationship since Clark refuses to train her. After Caitlin becomes cold due to Christopher's death, Winn becomes scared that she will become Killer Frost; but she assures him that she is only dealing with her grief. Back on Earth-36, General Zod unmasks as Christopher. 16. "Powergirl"- Clark starts training to get stronger so that he can stop General Zod. While out with friends at a club for downtime, Clark and the other club patrons are robbed by an unknown Kryptonian, who then escapes. The Kryptonian turns out to be Linda Lee, a Star Labs employee who developed Velocity-9 from samples Caitlin gave her to help with Christopher's illness. Operating under the alias "Powergirl", Lee invades the D.E.O subdues J'onn and Andy, while imprisoning Clark, and demands more V-9. After she threatens Hope's life, Fine and Caitlin make more of the drug for Lee, who then flies off to wreak havoc on the city. Superman manages to stop her before she injects more V-9 into her system. Clark watches as Lee's speed becomes so intense that her sun light energy turns blue and she disintegrates. Hope decides to leave the city to experience the world on her own and stop Fine from doing harmful things just to protect her. Based on what Clark saw from the overuse of V-9, the similarities between General Zod's powers and Christopher's sickness, and Winn's "vibe", the team concludes that Christopher is Zod. 17. "Blast From The Past"- Clark travels back in time to when Bizarro was unleashed in the city, and switches places with his past self, in order to have Dox help him solve the sunlight energy equation. However, after a Time Wraith follows Clark to the past, Dox deduces Clark's deception. Clark is able to convince Vril to help him become stronger. The wraith comes to the lab, where Caitlin and Winn are forced to accept help from Bizarro to deter the wraith. Afterward, the Clark from the current time arrives, forcing an explanation of the time travel event. Dox provides the future Clark with the information about the tachyon technology, so that he can return to his time. As Clark prepares to make the jump through time, the Wraith arrives, forcing the past timeline's Superman to intervene, so that his future self can return. Back in his time, Superman is confronted by the Wraith, but a reformed Bizarro arrives and uses his super breath to freeze it defeating the Wraith. Clark and Cat have a heart to heart conversation and mutually decide to end things with each other since she knows that being Superman is more important than constantly worrying about her. She decides to move to National City, where Superman takes her to the airport. Clark gives Lois a footage of Steve recorded in the alternate timeline, advising her to move on with her life. 18. "Bow Down To Zod"- Years earlier on Earth-36's Krypton, a young Dru-Zod watches as his father murders his mother and is subsequently taught how to rule society with an iron fist at an early age. To prove his loyalty to his father, he killed a renegade member of his cult. In the present day, Clark tests the tachyon accelerator, and is able to enhance his speed four times greater than normal. Clark decides to re-open a breach back to Earth-36, and he believes that Winn's powers are the key to opening the portals. Meanwhile Caitlin reveals that Christopher's Earth-41 doppelgänger is Hemsworth and Fine, shocked to hear this, reveals that Earth-36 Hemsworth was a ruthless dictator. Hemsworth was trapped in the Phantom Zone because of his many crimes. With this revelation, the team confirms that "Christopher" is Dru-Zod. Winn opens a breach, and General Zod immediately appears, chasing Superman back to the D.E.O. There, Clark uses images of Hemsworth's parents as a distraction to trap him, but Dru-Zod escapes, claiming to be "the darkness". Hemsworth kidnaps Kara and demands Clark's allegiance in exchange for Kara's life. Clark agrees much to the opposition from J'onn and Andy. When Superman and J'onn attack Zod he decides to kidnap Caitlin with his enhanced abilities before escaping. 19. Shattered Mirrors"- In this new reality Henshaw's history was changed and he became a cybernetic android using his half of the Oblivion Stone to set a plan in motion to regain his powers and take revenge on Superman. He started by forming a team consisting of Kryptonite Man, , Blanque, and Mongul. He then had them infiltrate the D.E.O. in order to steal the other half of the Oblivion Stone, destroying the D.E.O and murdering some of the employees and injuring Winn in the process. After Mongul attempted to usurp leadership, Henshaw used the completed stone to become Cyborg Superman once again and forced Mongul into submission. The newly restored Cyborg Superman then declared his intention to recruit Zod. While breaking into Belle Reve Penitentiary with the Blanque's assistance, Cyborg Superman described the last thing he remembered before The Knight killed him three years ago up to him trying to destroy the Earth. After recruiting Zod, Henshaw led his team to fight Superman at his Fortress of Solitude. However, Superman gained the help of his allies Kara, J'onn, Andy, and Lex Luthor. Initially overwhelmed, the villains were able to defeat them by sending them into the Phantom Zone. But shortly afterwards, General Zod betrayed his so-called partners and sent Henshaw into the Phantom Zone as well; Zod only used Henshaw and his team to rescue his wife and son from the Zone. Henshaw's plans fell apart in which Superman and his allies escaped and the cyborg is indefinitely imprisoned in the Zone. Meanwhile on Earth-36, Hemsworth tells Caitlin that he kidnapped her because he is in love with her. Caitlin encounters her doppelgänger, Killer Frost, who was captured by Hemsworth as a reminder of Caitlin. Killer Frost convinces Caitlin to help her escape, but then attempts to kill her. General Zod arrives and kills Killer Frost, then warns Caitlin not to free the man in the iron mask. Later, Dru-Zod decides to conquer the other Earths in the multiverse and takes Caitlin with him back to Earth-41. 20. "Rupture"- While Clark keeps declining Milton's offer to head to Argo to seek out Jor-El when they discover that he is alive with other survivors, Superman and the team continue to fight crime in the city. Jonathan and Martha return to Metropolis and joins the team. They argue with Fine on the safety of Clark being on another planet as he might not have his abilities on Argo. Dru-Zod and Caitlin arrive back on Earth-41 with Dru-Zod declaring the city under his control. Lois confesses her feelings to Clark which leads to the two having sex at Clark's apartment. The Earth-36 version of Eric Schott, called "Rupture", arrives on Earth-41 looking to kill Winn, believing that Winn killed his Earth-36 brother. Hemsworth sends Rupture after the police to send the city a message. Superman and the police work together to stop Rupture, but Hemsworth arrives and kills the officers himself, as well as Rupture for failing. He then publicly announces Superman's constant defeat. Winn and Eric-41 become closer. Clark finally agrees to Milton's plan. During the process, Clark and Kara head in a ship to planet Argo. Once they get there, Jor-El and his crew are confused. Clark reveals himself as his son and asks if he could train them in order to defeat General Zod when the time comes. Meanwhile, Hope shows signs of Kryptonian abilities. 21. '"Survivors"-'''Clark and Kara begin their training with Jor-El on Argo. However, Clark and Kara are forced to deal with Black Zero, who according to Jor-El is a space saboteur who destroyed planets. He had been hired to destroy Krypton, and realized the internal stresses that would have destroyed it in any case were dying down, necessitating his involvement to ensure it exploded. Jor-El is infected by Black Zero with a virus forcing Clark and Kara to find a cure in 24 hours or he dies. It becomes difficult for Clark and Kara to use their powers due to being on Argo under the red sun and they both decide to use their combative skills taught to them by Jor-El. Back on Earth, at an alien bar, Hank encounters M'gann M'orzz, a female Green Martian. M'gann. M'gann assists Hank, Andy, and the D.E.O. in dealing with the White Martians who arrive to deal with J'onn since he is the last survivor of Mars and M'gann. Clark and Kara are able to defeat Black Zero and obtain the cure just in time for Jor-El. In the end, Jor-El states that he is proud of Clark for being the savior of Planet Earth and is glad to see him all grown up. General Zod assembles a team of Meta Humans from Earth-36, planning to unleash them on Metropolis. Unknown to Hank, who is prejudiced against White Martians due to wiping out his race, M'gann is revealed to secretly be a white martian. 22. "Invulnerable"- Caitlin returns to the team, but not without emotional trauma from being kidnapped. General Zod's army wreaks havoc across the city. Clark and Kara return from Argo, with Jor-El wishing his son and niece the best of luck in defeating Zod. J'onn masquerading as Superman puts out several fires and takes out some of the metahumans to help the police and DEO. Back at the D.E.O headquarters, when Clark and Kara return, they both display a level of confidence in stopping General Zod that concerns the team and each of them attempts to convince him to be more cautious. Among the attackers is Rachel Dawes' doppelgänger, "Dark Siren", who attacks various buildings around Metropolis using sonic blasts. Kara begins taking on metahumans trying to show off the training she had received. The team creates a sonic amplifier tuned to the frequency of Earth-36. They discharge it and render all Earth-36 natives unconscious, allowing Superman to apprehend them all at once, although Zod survives by escaping to Earth-36. Meanwhile, Winn begins having vibes of a future Earth-36 being destroyed. Clark convinces Andy to let Kara be a hero. Later, Zod returns and kidnaps Jonathan and Martha in front of the team. Superman flies after them and is forced to watch Zod kill both of his adoptive parents. 23."The Fight Of Your Life"- Hemsworth manages to escape Superman by creating a time remnant. After Jonathan and Martha's funeral, Dru-Zod challenges Superman to a trial by combat to determine who is stronger, threatening to kill everyone Clark loves if he refuses. Milton discovers Dru-Zod is in possession of a magnetar, a device that will destroy every planet in the Multiverse except Earth-41 which requires both their sunlight energy to power. When an enraged and vengeful Superman refuses to back out, the team locks him in the Pipeline and force Hemsworth back to Earth-36 themselves; but Dru-Zod abducts Andy in the process. Kara discovers this and frees Clark, who agrees to Hemsworth's race. As Superman fights Hemsworth around the magnetar, he creates a time remnant of himself who frees Andy and destroys the machine, but at the cost of his life. The "prime" Clark defeats Hemsworth, who is then taken away by Time Wraiths for his crimes against the timeline. Clark rescues the man in the iron mask, who is revealed to be the real Christopher Hemsworth, Jonathan's Earth-38 doppelgänger. Fine and Hope return to Earth-36 with Christopher, who plans to return to Earth-38 from there. Clark, still feeling broken and defeated, quits being Superman appointing J'onn as the team leader. Category:Superman Category:Gothamverse Category:TV Series Category:Seasons Category:Season Two Category:FOX